


The Omega part 2

by The_Engineer



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:55:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22155124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Engineer/pseuds/The_Engineer
Summary: “I know it is impossible to severe a bond once it has been formed, but….this is not going to work. I cannot have a pregnant omega as a second in command, or in the field. I think that it’s best if after the baby is born, you and he…..leave Torchwood.”“I’ve already made all the necessary arrangements, we will have a replacement coming in next month for you to train and take over your position. Owen will be moved to second in command.”Jack did not even look up, just kept shuffling the papers in his hand. “Dismissed.”*part 2 of The Omega who thought he was an Alpha*
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Comments: 21
Kudos: 104





	The Omega part 2

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShadowlockBane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowlockBane/gifts).



> By request from ShadowLockBane, and encouragement from Torchwoodhub77.  
> Also if anyone knows how I can attach this to the original story message me. I tried to connect it to The Omega who thought he was an Alpha, with no luck....super frustrating.

Omega 2

The Hub…………….

Ianto lounged in the kitchenette sipping water from a mug and self-consciously rubbing his stomach. He has not been feeling very well the last few weeks. Everything has seemed to make him edgy. Jack is getting on his last nerve. Sure they are mated, bonded even, but Ianto’s still fiercely protective of his independence. He would not be some simpering docile omega, not even for Jack. Ianto is not what Jack expected after their…encounter, but he doubt it was this.

And then there is Gwen. Ianto cannot understand why Jack kept the beta on. Despite them being mated Gwen constantly vies for Jack’s attention. Ianto smirks, not that he minds, Jack loves to wind Gwen up and send her home every night. It has become very amusing to observe. Not that Ianto would mind if Jack fucked Gwen, it would be natural for an alpha to fuck a beta, especially a willing beta. So Ianto wonders what is stopping Jack. While Ianto is not…inclined to seek out mating partners, he does continue the pretense of being an alpha including indulging in some beta baiting

Ianto sighs, he should have never mated with Jack, and certainly not bonded, although he thinks there was no avoiding the bond. He cannot even commit to Jack moving into his flat, he did reluctantly give Jack a key so he could let himself in. They spend their weekends together, but week nights, Ianto prefers to go home alone. He needs his own space away from the big alpha. It was just another bone of contention between them. Ianto was afraid, afraid of what committing himself to Jack meant…losing himself in the process. Sometimes…sometimes Ianto wants it to happen, to just allow his emotions and reactions naturally to see what would happen, where they would take him. To not be in control of every fucking thing, to trust that Jack would catch him if he fell. He trusts Jack with his life, as the commander of Torchwood, they make, Ianto would say a remarkable team. But as an alpha and omega mated pair…..Ianto is on less sure ground.

But now they were something different, something Ianto had not prepared for or even considered in his wildest imagination. It was with severe misgivings that Ianto had Owen engineer a new formula of medication. After all he was a mated Omega, he did not need heat and scent blockers anymore, but he did need regular doses of medication to repair the damage from his previous usage and to reduce the withdrawals. The side effects were unsettling at most. Just a few days ago Ianto marched into Jack’s office slammed the door and the phone Jack was talking into and demanded, yes demanded that Jack go down into his bunker. Surprised Jack did as he was ordered, to be pounced upon by Ianto, and for several pleasurable hours Ianto did things to Jack’s body…..

As Ianto dressed he assured Jack that _it,_ was a one-time thing, that he was still sorting out his medication and for Jack not to expect _this behavior_ ….on any sort of basis. Jack grinned lying on his back, arms supporting his head as Ianto was tying his tie. There was a low growl from Ianto as he ripped the tie off threw it across the small room and jumped on Jack. Ianto did not know if he should be mortified by his actions or pleased with himself that he could get Jack to make those noises.

Jack sat in his office and watched Ianto with mixed emotions. Jack wasn’t sure what he expected after the mating and subsequent bonding. He thought Ianto would become more….submissive to him. He expected Ianto to want to please his every whim, but Ianto seems reluctant to fall into the role Jack had assumed he would take on. Jack had gone down into the archives hoping for some sexy times, thinking that as they were mated Ianto would be more open and receptive. Jack wrapped his arms around the waist of Ianto, whom growled. Jack felt a sharp pain and pulled his arms back. Shocked Jack saw 3 staples in the back of his hand and a furious Ianto threatening to staple other parts of Jack’s anatomy if he did not keep his hands to himself. Jack pouted that Ianto was being uptight, which just started off another argument. Jack retreated to his office in frustration as he realized that he was putting more stock in their bond than Ianto was. Jack was despite everything he believed was falling for Ianto in a way that was complex and unknown to Jack. Yes he had loved and been loved by many. It wasn’t the feelings the doctor and Rose invoked of acceptance and love, wanting praise and adoration. It was a different feeling, they were equals, partners and lovers and all the other complicated words that go with being mated and bonded. Jack found himself angry half the time trying to sort out the complicated feelings for Ianto and cursing why they were so complicated.

The rift alarm drew Ianto away from his musings as Jack came bounding out of his office and soon the whole team was disbursing out into the Cardiff night. Ianto once again in step with his commander as they faced off another alien threat. _This is where I belong_ , Ianto thinks as he walks on Jack’s right, ready to back up his captain. Jack had briefly thought about ordering Ianto to remain at the hub. Something was happening between them, something is changing and until Jack figures out what it is he is dangerously distracted, worried that something is going to happen to Ianto. 

If the team though the electric energy between the two men would dissipate or level off, they were wrong. It was like a storm building with atmospheric pressure building inside the hub. Truthfully no one knew when it was going to break but everyone was trying to prepare. Tosh and Owen cautiously moved on egg shells, while Gwen was unusually subdued. She spent more time with Jack, in his office with the door closed. She enticed Jack in all the ways she could think of, but the alpha remained stubbornly committed to his omega. Which Gwen did not understand, Ianto could seem to care less about Jack and his needs, whereas Gwen was open and honest about her desire to please Jack. She knew that if Jack just gave her the chance….

The rift call had been violent. The whole team shaken to the core. Everyone was carrying bruises, and cuts from the alien creatures that had come through the rift. Owen was scanning Ianto last, when he noticed ill regular readings and called Jack. Ianto looking pale and worn did not object, but had he known…..

“What do you mean he is pregnant?!” Jack asked stunned then turned to glare at Ianto. Ianto also has a look of shock. The yells brought both Tosh and Gwen to the railing overlooking the scene below. Jack paced back and forth in the med bay, stopping ever so often to glare at _his_ mate and bark questions at Owen.

“You.” Jack said shaking his finger at Ianto. Damn the omega for getting pregnant making their lives even more complicated. He would lose his second in command, his partner and…. Child. Jack had gone down this path before. Losing Lucia was devastating, but not being a father to his child, was something he never got over. And now history was repeating itself, only with even more to lose and dire consequences. What was he going to do with Ianto? He could not stay at Torchwood, it was Jack’s worse nightmare come true.

“What makes you think it is yours?” Ianto asked eyes narrowing.

Silence descended upon the hub, Jack spun on his heels a look of utter shock and fear on his face. Shock that Ianto would make such a suggestion and fear….fear that it was the truth. Yes Ianto was his bonded mate, but Ianto was not like other omegas, as he keeps reminding Jack. He would not play the faithful companion, he was not a Labrador retriever. Jack though their mating and subsequent bonding would tie Ianto to him, but Ianto firmly held onto his mantle of alpha. Was this why Jack could not move in. Was Ianto…intimate with others?

No, Jack shakes his head. Ianto hates being touched, even by Jack. There is a complicated dance between the two men before they can even begin to be intimate. No, it _has_ to be his child.

“Check him. Make sure the child is mine.” Jack snapped turning around, which was a mistake.

Jack heard a low growl, and a very firm. “Fuck you,” from Ianto who swiped a scalpel off a tray and was holding it very threatening glaring at both Owen and Jack.

Jack stopped and turned around.

“What was that?” Jack said walking back down into the med bay then seeing Ianto with his weapon and cursing the situation all over again.

Owen seeing that all hell was about to break lose decided to intervene and stepped between the two men.

“Everyone calm the fuck down. And put that fucking scalpel down!” Owen yelled glaring right back at Ianto. Ianto scowled and dropped the scalpel none the less.

“Okay everyone take a big deep fucking breath.” Owen followed his own advice. Surprising Ianto and Jack did the same.

“Now that we are nice and fucking calm….” Owen looked between Ianto and Jack. “Why don’t you both take a few minutes, and try not to kill each other. I will take the girls for coffee.”

Owen sidled past Jack, he knew they both needed time to get their heads wrapped around the situation and so did he. Owen went up the stairs and escorted Gwen and Tosh out of the hub. The alarm cut through the silence like a knife. Neither men had moved.

Jack broke the silence, “how far along?”

Ianto shrugged, “I don’t know Owen didn’t say.”

“But don’t you….I mean…symptoms….” Jack faltered. How much time did they have left before Ianto would leave Torchwood?

Ianto shrugged and looked around, he had been off his medication for a few months, and everything was an adjustment. His body wasn’t his anymore, there were unexpected….reactions. Ianto tried so hard to hold on to who he was as an Alpha, when he was devastated to realize that he almost…..slightly wanted to be an omega. He wanted the affection and touches bestowed upon him by Jack. But what about **_his_** identity, he could not lose that just because he mated.

Jack ran his hand through his hair, then tentatively stepped towards Ianto. Ianto glanced up at Jack but did not move so Jack stepped closer as Ianto remained still, eyes closed. Jack knew that he was being given permission to approach, eyes closed meant trust. Jack gently put his arms around Ianto and held him. Minutes later Ianto arms circled Jack’s waist. They stayed like that, not talking just standing, eyes closed and breathing.

“What are we going to do?” Ianto whispered. “What will happen to me….to you?”

Jack opened his eyes, what indeed…..

“Well, I imagine Owen will want….” Jack felt Ianto tense and push away from Jack, eyes blazing in anger.

Jack then realized that was not what Ianto wanted to hear and once again Jack missed his chance to prove to Ianto he was worthy of being a mate. Jack cursed himself for his stupidity.

Ianto had turned and was putting on his waistcoat ignoring Jack. Jack reached out and fought down the disappointment as Ianto shrugged off his hand, but Jack was determined to recapture the missed moment and placed his hand on Ianto’s chest preventing Ianto from leaving the medical bay.

“WE…..” Jack emphasized the we, “wait. Nothing has to be decided right away. We need answers from Owen, like how far along are you? What modification need to be made to make sure you and the baby stay safe.”

Ianto looked at Jack and just nodded stepping around the alpha. Jack saw the flash of sadness in Ianto eyes before he looked away and started walking up the stairs.

“I will call Owen back, get a full work up, have results on your desk by the end of the day, rift willing.” Ianto said in a flat voice.

“I think I knew.” Jack said to Ianto’s back. Ianto paused and looked back at Jack.

“Knew what?” 

“That something was different about you.” Jack approached Ianto. “These last few weeks, I wanted you to stay in the hub, I’ve been worried that you were going to get hurt.”

Ianto did recall on several occasions that Jack had (tried) sidelined him a few times, until Ianto put a stop to it.

“I don’t want to lose you Ianto.” Jack said in all honesty. “Not as my partner, my second in command, my mate…”

Ianto opened his mouth to reply but then the cog wheel alarm went off and Tosh, Owen and Gwen trooped into the hub. Ianto turned and walked up the stairs, had a low conversation with Owen then went to his desk. Jack slowly walked back into his office grabbed his coat and shouted that if anyone need him to call his cell then left via the lift. Jack needed some time to think and the only good place was a roof top.

Ianto _surreptitiousl_ _y_ watched Jack until he was out of sight then announced, “Gwen, and Tosh as you are both caught up on reports take the rest of the day off. Phones on of course, just in case.”

Tosh was about to protest when she caught Ianto’s eye. Gwen did not hesitate, thinking she might be able to catch up with Jack. He would need her now more than ever. Ianto would be leaving of course, she would become Jack’s second in command and mate.

After the girls were gone Ianto sighed and went to meet Owen in the medical bay.

It was late, Ianto sat in his living room wearing a tee shirt and track suit bottoms, drinking a cup of herbal tea and looking over the sheet Owen had printed our regarding diet, exercise, mandatory health checkups. He was a lot farther along in the…process…than either Owen or Ianto had assumed. Six months, and if his gestation followed a female omega then in three more months he would be giving birth to a...his and Jack’s child. Ianto stood went to his bathroom and lifted his shirt turning from front to side looking for a telltale bump. That had perplexed Owen as well, surely at six months Ianto should have something to show for it but nothing, not even loosening a notch in his belt.

Ianto set his tea in the kitchen sink and went to bed, he needed rest. Owen did express concerns that Ianto’s cell counts were low and as such a vitamin regime has been added along with more protein and vegetables and fruits. No more caffeine or long over night shifts.

Owen had stayed late at the hub, wanting to talk to Jack about the result before he left. Owen gave Jack the highlights and left the rest to the report. Jack spent an hour gong over the report making care note that Owen based his information off of female Omegas, as, and this was underlined. There is no information regarding pregnant male omegas in medical literature. Ianto’s words about everything written or surmised about omegas was by alphas. Omegas had little to no say in anything and were up until just a few years ago regarded as property. 

Ianto rested on his side wondering what would happen to him. Yes he was bonded to Jack and would be until he died, but Jack could easily set him up in some house and stop by occasionally. Alphas could have many mates and have several bonds, what he has with Jack is not unique. It is Omegas who bond to one alpha for life. And with a tear sliding down Ianto’s cheek he closed his eyes, and tried to sleep. He never woke, not even when an arm slide around him and a warm naked body curled into his side.

After a worrying night Ianto came to the hub a bit late. He had had trouble sleeping and was no closer to a solution regarding his…their baby currently incubating in his womb. Jack Ianto noticed was on a call and briefly worried that Jack did not call him as back up. He was sure he could still provide backup, didn’t Owen say something to that effect?

“Jack, do you need assistance?” Ianto had picked up his com and was logged in tracking Jack in Butte Park.

“Negative, weevil went underground, heading back to the hub….need anything?”

Ianto paused, “Uh…no…thank you.”

Luckily Owen, Gwen and Tosh had arrived and Ianto went into the archives. He was sure there was some psychosomatic suggestion that now he knew he was pregnant that he was tired, hungry and needed to pee constantly. He had picked up groceries on his way into work this morning and was currently eating his way through various healthy snacks that were supposed to last him all week.

Ianto thanked the various gods and goddess when a few days later he was called to London. He and Jack had postponed their talk, Ianto saying he needed more time and Jack grudgingly agreeing. So London was a welcome. It would give Ianto a week alone with his thoughts while he trudged through the UNIT briefings and various other meetings.

Ianto unpacked in his hotel room and turned on the television for company.

_Next Up, omegas and society. Dr. Pritchard’s new study has shown…capable…intelligence something we have known for years yet societies culture norms ignored…._

Ianto sat down on his bed and watched the new program. Jack had told him that in fifty years or so the alpha/beta/omega classification becomes obsolete, Ianto wonders if this is the beginning. Finally omegas are seen not just as subservient, but are just as skillful and adaptive as any other person. Ianto watched the program in its entirety, rescheduling a few meeting he was supposed to attend. Ianto went out in to the brisk London spring and headed for the closest Waterstones. Ianto saw what he wanted in the bookshop window immediately. There were several corresponding books as well regarding Omegas behavior studies debunking past ideas. _Omegas Not Just For the Bedroom Anymore! How Omegas are breaking out of the bedrooms and into the workforce._ Read one book. Ianto flipped through a few books choosing one with more reputable authors. There were even a few books written by omegas about starting their successful business and a very handsome trans omega in the modeling industry. Ianto shakes his head and wonders if he has spent too much time in the hub not to notice the changes happening in society. Then Ianto headed back to his hotel room and sat down for a good read. He liked Dr. Pritchard’s book the best as he used factual science models to debunk past conceptions of omegas and biology. It sparked something in Ianto’s soul, an epiphany. He would head back to Cardiff and talk to Jack. Ianto wants him and Jack to set aside Torchwood and command and just focus on being the bonded and mated pair they are rather than commander and second. Ianto rubbed his belly soothing the life growing inside him and for the first time since finding out he was carry his and Jack’s offspring, felt optimistic and even a bit ecstatic. Ianto booted up his lap top and started to look for a new flat that would accommodate their family. Ianto also started looking for nursery ideas.

“I know it is impossible to severe a bond once it has been formed, but….this is not going to work. I cannot have a pregnant omega as a second in command, or in the field. I think that it’s best if after the baby is born, you and he…..leave Torchwood.”

“I’ve already made all the necessary arrangements, we will have a replacement coming in next month for you to train and take over your position. Owen will be moved to second in command.”

Jack did not even look up, just kept shuffling the papers in his hand. “Dismissed.”

Ianto walked out of the office in shock. This was not what he wanted, Jack would not even listen to him. Ianto rubbed his belly which still showed no signs that he was due in two and a half short months. Ianto walked with purpose down to the archives ignoring the stares from Owen, Gwen and Tosh. Did they know Jack’s plan on kicking him out of Torchwood? Ianto paused to vomit into the toilet on the way and refused to cry, he absently mindedly rubbed his belly, which brought no comfort. Ianto sat at his desk in the archives his world crashing down. Everything he ever believed about alphas was true after all, he thought….he thought Jack would be different. Ianto did not even move to brush the tears falling down his cheeks, he felt shame and embarrassment. Who would want him in his condition if not his alpha?

To add insult to injury Jack was keeping him out of the field, he could coordinate from the hub only. Jack watched as his mate deteriorated before his eyes and felt helpless to do anything. Jack knew it was the right decision for both of them, and Torchwood. Children and Torchwood don’t mix, never mind the complications of a bond and….Ianto being an omega. He missed his second too. Ianto was like a shadow and second skin, frequently working together without words Now Jack was having to communicate to Owen what he wanted, it was training all over again. And Gwen was causing trouble in the hub and in the field as well. Trying to prove she could replace Ianto.

Jack was cursing, there were weevils and a rift gift to be dealt with. Jack had sent Tosh and Gwen for the retrieval while him and Owen went for the weevil loping down the alleyway. Jack and Owen shot out of the SUV telling Tosh to find the rift gift and get back to them. For a brief moment as Jack became dizzy as he bolted from the SUV, attributing it to throwing himself out of the SUV.

“Ianto! I need the weevil’s location…..Ianto!” Jack muttered a curse about unprofessionalism and determined to talk to Ianto when he got back to the hub. Owen also tried to get Ianto to no avail. Gwen was able to track the weevil from the SUV. It was a few hours later that Owen, Gwen, Tosh and Jack were parking the SUV in the garage. Jack stomped his way into the hub ready to have it out with his former second in command.

“Owen!” Jack yelled rushing over to the fallen omega. There was blood on the front of Ianto’s pants, Jack looked at Owen fear etched in every line of his face.

Ianto wasn’t getting better, his pulse was weak and thready, low blood pressure. Owen had put him on bed rest in one of the recovery rooms and hooked him up to an IV. Owen was frantically looking for any information why despite the excellent health of the baby in Ianto’s womb, that Ianto was deteriorating at an alarming rate. It did not help that Jack was causing even more stress by yelling at him and refusing to see Ianto.

Owen came up from the recovery room running his hands through is hair and saw Jack.

“Any change?” Jack asked. The toll of Ianto dying was taking its effects on Jack as well. Owen wondered if it was the unique alpha/omega bond that was shared between them. Owen had begged Jack to see Ianto but Jack refused. Jack could not bear to see Ianto in such a deteriorated state.

“He stopped eating, the food from this morning is still on the tray. I’ve got him on intravenous fluids but it’s not enough. I…I don’t know how much longer he will live. I’m going to have to perform a cesarean soon, before we lose both the child and father.” Owen turned intending to kip on the sofa for the night then turned back in anger. “For fuck sake Jack! Do something! Don’t let him die!”

But Jack just stood in the hub, his world crashing down around his ears. Owen stretched out on the sofa and was asleep when Jack crept down the stairs to the recovery room.

Jack looked into the recovery room, Ianto was asleep, propped up on his side, by a few pillows his breath faint and labored. It was wrong, his mate was suffering, and he smelled all wrong. The fragrance created from their mating has all but faded. Jack let out a faint whine in distress. 

Jack moved closer and stroked the too pale cheek, “Ianto.” Jack whispered all the pain woven in that one name.

Ianto’s lips opened Jack leaned down to hear the faint words, “be…my… alpha.”

It broke Jack to hear those soft words, words that he has wanted to hear since their mating and subsequent bonding. It was why he was banishing Ianto, thinking the young omega had rejected him as an unsuitable alpha.

Jack quickly took off his clothing and slid into bed adjusting Ianto so he was mostly lying across Jack. Ianto was so cold Jack started to rub his back, trying to bring warmth. Jack could feel cold wet tears on his chest as his whispered all the things he should have told Ianto months ago.

Once Jack was satisfied Ianto’s back was warm he shifted to get out of bed. Ianto let out a faint pitiful cry, but Jack assured him he was not going anywhere. Jack got out of the bed keeping one hand on Ianto at all times, he moved around the bed so he could rub the ice cold blocks of ice that were Ianto’s feet. Jack spent an hour vigorously rubbing Ianto’s body until he felt the heat seep back in. Jack moved the pillow and crawled into bed spooning his mate. Then very softly bit down on the back of Ianto neck and waited. Jack felt one of the large predatory cats with a kill in his mouth. Finally Ianto relaxed and Jack scented him, reclaiming his mate. Jack spent all hour brushing kisses across Ianto's neck, and cheek and repeating the scenting process with lightly scruffing of Ianto's neck.

Owen woke with a grunt and rubbed his face, momentary confused about where he was, then launched himself off the sofa and sprinted for the stairs. Owen skidded to a stop at the doorway of the recovery room.

Jack was in bed with Ianto. Owen approached cautiously then paused as Jack let out a low growl. Owen saw Jack exert control over himself and approached the bed. Owen went to check the machine read out and was relieved to see there had been a minor improvement from the following day. Ianto’s blood pressure was up, but still in the danger zone, and his heart rate was also stronger.

Jack passed Owen a piece of paper with a list of foods and asked Owen to send one of the girls. Owen agreed as soon as one of them arrived. Owen visually inspected Ianto noticing there was more color to the omega. It took concerted effort to get Jack to move so he could run a scan on Ianto’s abdominal.

“Baby is fine.” Owen confirmed. “I’ll just….” Owen turned and left the two men together.

Tosh had volunteered to go to the various restaurants and grocery stores to pick up the food requested by Jack. It took Tosh over an hour to get all the food supplies and return to the hub. Gwen helped Tosh unload the groceries and were walking to the recovery room when Owen's voice rang in their ears.

"Jack says to not come in the room. Just leave the groceries and knock on the door."

Tosh and Gwen set the bags down and Tosh wrapped on the door and was turning away when she saw Gwen turning the knob, "just going to take a peak," The nosy Welshwoman replied. Tosh went to warn her but it was too late Gwen had opened the door. There was an almighty roar from a very naked and feral looking Jack, who pushed Gwen none to gently and slammed the door. Jack could hear Tosh admonishing Gwen for disrupting the mated pair reminding Gwen that Ianto, "was pregnant with Jack's child and don't you remember what happens with an alpha with his first birth."

Jack brought the bags of food over. Taking out the container he held them over Ianto's nose. After the third container Ianto perked up and Jack took the lid off the consomme. Ianto was not refusing to eat Jack thought, it was just not he was not offered the right foods.

"How long is Jack going to be down there?" Gwen complained.

"It's only been a few days, Gwen and Ianto, his _pregnant_ mate, needs him." Tosh snapped. "Beside there have been no major call outs where Jack is needed."

Gwen was going to continue to protest when Tosh placed a set of ear phone on her head. Gwen glared and looked around for Owen.

……………………………………………

Jack saw the flashing light on his desk, yelled into the phone, “rift alert,” cutting off the general in mid-sentence and ran pell-mell down to the recovery room.

Click. Jack looked at his rather unimpressed face partner as he placed the stop watch on the table. Ianto was sitting up in bed looking as if he was hiding a rather oversized beach ball in his lap under the covers.

The recovery room had been painted in a light blue, there was also a bassinet and changing table along with other assorted items for a baby. Ianto would have preferred a home birth in their new house. The new house he has only seen in pictures, mind you. But both Owen and Jack had overruled saying he need to be close to the medical bay in case something went wrong. Sill Ianto made it quite clear that once the baby was born they would all be heading home.

“Just testing, you were 3 seconds slower than yesterday.” Ianto said offhandedly, “but since you are here, could you….”

Jack grinned and made his way to the bed. Jack’s grin faltered when a spasm of pain crossed Ianto face.

“Probably just another false alarm.” Ianto tried to assure Jack. Jack went and pulling down the sheet rubbed the large round belly, which usually did the trick. Jack could feel movement inside the belly. Suddenly Ianto grabbed Jack’s wrist, “Owen. Now.”

Jack went to press his ear com realized he had taken it out when talking to the general, cursed and grabbed Ianto’s com shouting for Owen. Jack was forced out of the recovery room which became an operating room rather quickly, Tosh helping Owen gown up. Jack paced back and forth looking through the window and wondering how long it would take. He became even more alarmed at seeing blood.

In what felt like hours but was only thirty minutes, Owen stepped back and motioned for Tosh to bring Jack in. Ianto was lying rather peacefully on his side a Mona Lisa smile on his lips of a job well done, cooing softly to the bundle. Jack approached and looked down seeing two incredibly tiny babies.

“Twins?” Jack asked in confusion. Jack stood helpless for a moment then came forward scenting his offspring.

“Twins?” Jack was sure there was no mention of twins by either Owen or Ianto.

“I told Owen I would disembowel him with my bare hands if he told you.” Ianto said placidly.

Ianto reached up with one hand fisted Jack’s shirt and twisted his wrist cutting off Jack’s air and choking him with his own clothes. Jack was sure this was not some part of auto erotic asphyxiation, so he tried not to focus on the stars popping around his head. As Ianto pulled him close to his face

“These are our perfect children. They will be your priority in all things. If Deryn wants the moon and stars you will personally bring them to her. Do I make myself clear? Just blink.

Jack blinked.

“If our son Grayson wants a pet dinosaur, I expect you will find a way. Just blink.”

Jack blinked.

“Nothing and no one is more important than our children's happiness. Not Torchwood, not a case, nothing. Just blink.”

Jack blinked. Ianto released his hold and Jack gasped for air.

“I’m glad we understand each other. Now Owen says I can leave here tomorrow.”

End………


End file.
